Emerald Emotions
by Bittersweet Dream
Summary: After the near death of Sirius, Harry decides to leave England and all his friends in the hopes of keeping them safe. Oblivious  of the prophesy, He leave for Forks, Washington. This is where he meets Jasper, his possessive mate. SLASHADOPTED FROM tinybee
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

**This is a Harry Potter/Twilight SLASH crossover. I own neither and they belong to their respectful authors, JKRowling and Stephenie Meyer.**

**This was written by tinybee, I only edited a bit of it. **

**Summary: **After the near death of his Godfather, Sirius, Harry decides it would be best to leave England and all his friends in hope of keeping them safe. Oblivious of the contents of the prophesy, Harry leave for Forks, Washington, where he meets the Cullens and subsequently Jasper. The vampire who is unable to fully contain his blood lust around humans finds his mate in the chosen one, and his control.

**Warning: This is SLASH. If you do not like it and do not like the pairings then do not read the story. None of these chapters will be Beta'd. DON'T EXPECT A QUICK UPDATE **

**Edward is with Alice in this fiction, all the other Cullen pairings are the same. **

**Sirius did NOT die! He nearly did but Harry summoned him away in time. Harry did go after Lestrange and did get possessed by Voldemort. Horcruxes do NOT exist however. Bella is in the story but never dated Edward, obviously.**

**Harry's POV is STARTING with Harry in Forks.**

**FEATURES a possessive Jasper.**

**Main Pairing: Harry/Jasper**

_'Gain cannot be made without some other person's loss.'_

_Publilius Syrus_

_Forks, Washington_

Alice Cullen stared out the bedroom window of her family's home, listening to her mate who was playing on his piano. It was one of the many songs Edward had written for her and the music floated throughout the house. The soft notes washed over her, making her feel relaxed. Alice let her mind drift off to the rest of her family, Carlisle and Esme had gone out for a walk needing some time away from the 'kids'. Rosalie and Emmett were out hunting, having gone the limit of not drinking blood, and Jasper... Jasper was in his room, listening to Edward play as well, just like he always did when he wasn't reading. Or skulking around, she thought fondly.

The vampire seer suddenly stiffened and braced herself against the wall as she was hit by a vision.

_Hard yet smooth, marble-like hands ran across a young teenager's naked chest, tweaking and rubbing his nipples before they slid down to his stomach, nails digging into the flesh lightly as they made invisible patterns. The black haired boy let out a whine, arching up and encouraging the body above him. Jasper let out a purr before he lowered his cold lips and followed the same path his fingers had just travelled, sucking and nipping at the soft skin._

_The boy keened in pleasure, face flushed, but then he shied away from the attention that Jasper lavished upon him, his head turning away. He twisted his upper body but the iron grip on his hips held him in place. The others' mouth moved away, gold eyes staring into hypnotic emerald green as they silently admonished him for disturbing his exploration._

_"No." The boy suddenly found himself whispering as he continued to stare up. "Wait. Please."_

_"Mine." The melodic voice growled out. "Not theirs, mine!"_

_"I know," He choked out. "I'm sorry but we didn't even do anything. I swear he was just helping me."_

_Jasper growled again._

_"Mine. My mate, mine." Jasper said repeated. "My Harry."_

_"Yours," Harry whimpered, sinking his own fingers into Jasper's blond locks and tugging the head closer to his own._

_The body pressed down against him and, taking the hint, Jasper pressed his mouth hard onto Harry's. And Harry responded, parting his lips and trying to lighten the harsh kiss bestowed upon him. Relief flooded his system now that he knew that his lover had calmed down somewhat. He let out a small sigh as Jasper leaned away, moving his head to nuzzle Harry's neck._

_"Yours," Harry repeated. "I love you, Jasper."_

Alice was pulled back into herself. She shivered, happiness filling her as the realization that she had just viewed Jasper with his mate hit her. Her brother won't be alone for much longer, he would finally feel complete. And, judging by the time of the vision, this Harry will be arriving around the time school starts again. Giggling softly, she started to mentally sing, thrusting her vision to the back of her mind. It wouldn't do if Edward found out via her thoughts; the surprise would be ruined otherwise.

Well, it looked like there will be a new student heading for Forks this year. One that will be an added addition to their family.

_Privet Drive, Surrey_

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks walked down the pathway to Number Four Privet Drive to pick up Harry Potter from his relatives. It was his birthday and Sirius had convinced Dumbledore into letting Harry stay round Grimwald place until the end of the summer holidays. Since the boy's possession and witnessing of his godfather's near demise, they thought it would be best if he stayed with the Dursley's for as little as possible, though long enough to keep the blood wards intact for the rest of the year. The Weasleys had voiced the same worry and were impatient to see him, especially Ron and Ginny. Since Harry's letters kept expressing his own guilt over what happened in the Department of Mysteries, they wanted to tell him that they didn't blame him for something that wasn't his fault, and they had gone with him instead of taking his advice to stay back at Hogwarts.

"Do you think he'll be glad to see us?" Tonks asked curiously as she peered at the different flowers that were aligned up against the wall of the front of the house.

"I'm sure he will be. He has shown us his, eh, dislike, for his relatives. I doubt that he would refuse to see Sirius again in any case," Remus told her, steering the witch up to the door with a hand on her arm.

Tonks grinned impishly up at him, her hair spiked short and pink in her normal fashion. She was someone that the people on Privet Drive would sneer and look down their noses at. The fact that she was different and seen walking up to the Dursley's front door would soon start a circulation of rumors as to how the Dursley's knew her and the shabby man by her side and what they were doing in a respectable place like Privet Drive. Reaching up around Remus' tall, thin frame, Tonks pressed the doorbell several times to gain the residents' attention. Remus gently grabbed her hand and shook his head at her behavior, getting an innocent smile in reply.

"Mum! There's someone at the door!" A voice bellowed from within.

Tonks stumbled slightly at the sudden noise, startled.

"Alright, Duddykins, I'll go answer it, go back upstairs." Was the reply they heard from further inside the home.

'Duddykins?' Tonks mouthed silently before straightening up as the door opened to reveal a horse-like woman in front of them.

Petunia Dursley, smile set in place, peered out from the confines of her hallway as she prepared to greet her visitors. Instantly she froze as she took in the two figures that were standing out on her front porch.

"What are _you _doing here?" She hissed angrily.

Bemused at their less than warm welcome, Tonks nudged Remus with her elbow, keeping an eye on the nervous and slightly panicked woman. So this was Harry's aunt. She couldn't see any family resemblance between the two.

"Hello, Petunia, may we come in?" Remus smiled, hoping to stall any argument that was likely to arise.

Lips pursed, she glanced up and down the street, catching the woman living in number seven peeking out of her window, before nodding stiffly and holding the door open wider.

"Get in."

Remus nodded his head in thanks and entered the home, pulling Tonks in behind him.

Entering the house, Tonks immediately noticed that something wasn't right. She took in the photographs that lined the walls and noted that not one of them held Harry. They showed the progress of a small fat boy growing in both age and size, but none of the beautiful teenager that she had met previously.

"Well," Petunia snapped, "what is it that you want?"

Remus frowned in confusion. "Harry, of course."

"Well you're too late, the infernal boy has gone."

Tonks and Remus froze.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Tonks questioned.

"The boy has run off, been gone for a week now. Packed his things and left without a word."

"Why didn't you alert anyone?" Tonks asked with growing panic.

Petunia snorted. "Why would I? You've been watching the boy haven't you? I thought it would be obvious when he left the house through the front door with his trunk and that stupid bird of his in hand."

"You let him leave?" Remus growled angrily.

"I let him live here each summer after he comes back from that freak school of yours," Petunia snapped. "If he doesn't want to stay here anymore, I'm not going to stop him."

"You're his family!" Tonks replied in a loud voice.

"Not by choice," Petunia sniffed. "I should have let Vernon stamp the magic out of the boy while he had the chance, not that he didn't try."

"What?" Remus hissed.

"The boy needed discipline, I couldn't have him going around doing freakish things and having the neighbors talk, could I?" Said Petunia.

"You mean to tell me that you have abused your nephew? A child that had been put into your care at only a little over a year old, and you mistreated him," Remus snarled in fury. "What kind of people are you?"

"Don't you dare accuse me of anything that I and my family did was worse than what you could ever possibly have done to the boy!" Petunia screeched. "I took that boy in when I could have thrown him into an orphanage where Vernon wanted to send him off to. He should be thankful for what he has been given!"

"Harry is a loving child who has been through so much in his short life. I cannot even begin to fathom as to where he has got his large capacity to love from. I know he has never received any here from you or your husband."

Petunia sneered, eyeing the wands that suddenly appeared in their hands. "Do not blame everything on me you freak."

"I know I should have checked up on him and given him a home and the love that he should have been given when he was here. I was not allowed to, though, and I gave up and left, thinking it was for the best. Obviously I was wrong."

"You are pathetic."

"How dare you call him pathetic!" Tonks cut in sharply. "You are the one who is pathetic. You are a stupid woman who has been blinded by petty jealousy and is taking it out on an innocent young man who puts his life on the line again and again not only for his friends and the rest of the wizarding world, but for you too."

"Surely the boy isn't that important. He only managed to not die along with my accursed sister and her disgusting husband." Petunia spat out. "The world would have been better if he had died along with them; three less freaks in the world."

Tonks grabbed Remus' arm as he raised his wand to hex the woman standing in front of them, a murderous glint in his eye. Even though Tonks herself was struggling against the urge to curse Harry's aunt, she knew that they would need the woman to see if they could find anything on Harry's whereabouts. That and Dumbledore would give out a more satisfying punishment to the family anyway, once they get back and report to him that Harry wasn't at his aunt's and is currently missing. With Voldemort after him, the boy wouldn't be safe anywhere and could easily be found by their enemy.

"Remember that when Voldemort comes to your house to torture and kill you, your husband and your son," Remus spat.

"Don't you dare threaten me or my family!" Petunia cried.

The woman's eyes had widened with fear as she shot a look to where she knew her son was watching the television in his bedroom.

"You brought this down upon yourself, Mrs. Dursley."

"I did no such thing! That boy has caused nothing but trouble from the moment we let him into our home."

"He is your sisters' son that you took in," Tonks slipped in, seeing the enraged look that Remus had on his face.

"We can't choose who we have as our relatives," Petunia hissed, "Otherwise I would never have chosen Lily."

"Why?" Remus whispered as he reigned in his anger, honestly trying to understand.

"Why?" Petunia laughed. "My sister had everything. She had our parents' attention. I mean, who would want to spend any time with 'plain old Tuney'? She had magic, friends, even the rest of our family loved her. She could do no wrong. I on the other hand seemed to never do anything right. Lily got love while I got tolerance. Do you have any idea how that felt like?"

"I am truly sorry that you had to go through that, I really am," Remus said quietly, "but that gave you no excuse to mistreat Harry the way you did."

"Of course it does!" Petunia rebuked, agitated. "He is just like his mother and his pathetic father. He has every good look they possess and uses it to get whatever he wants, no matter who he hurts while doing so."

"You're jealous of your nephew?" Tonks asked incredulously.

"Look at my son," Petunia murmured. "It's not fair. Why should Lily have a beautiful son while mine..."

"Harry is beautiful yes," Remus said, "he is a perfect blend of both his parents. His more noticeable attributes is that he has his mother's eyes and his father's hair. He also has a good heart, larger than anyone else I know, and he has the courage and loyalty that would put any Gryffindor to shame. That however does NOT give you the right to treat him like some kind of pariah in your own home."

"Harry has never done anything to you that could warrant your hatred," added Tonks, "you set your mind based upon your own view of how you wanted him to be. A substitute for your sister who you could take your anger out on."

Petunia looked away from the witch, feeling angry and slightly guilty. "None of that matters anyway, weren't you here for the boy?"

"We'll need to contact Dumbledore and the rest of the order," Remus told her, "they will need to be informed."

"They will also need to talk to you as well," Tonks finished.

"Also Sirius will need to be watched," Remus muttered to the metamorphosis.

"Crap."

"My thoughts exactly."

"What are you two talking about?" Petunia snapped, worried that they were planning to curse her.

"We have to go and report that Harry is missing." Tonks said.

"We'll leave you now, Mrs. Dursley," Remus said politely.

"About time," Petunia huffed.

Tonks and Remus allowed her to shepherd the two of them out of her home. As they stepped out onto the drive, she quickly shot a look both ways before slamming the door closed behind them.

As Remus and Tonks were leaving his aunt's house, Harry Potter was travelling to his new home in Forks, Washington.

He felt guilty about not informing all his friends about where he was heading; not even letting them know that he was safe. Yet if he had told them, Harry knew that they would have stopped him from leaving, and Harry needed to go. It was for their own protection.

Harry snapped out of his drifting thoughts as the taxi slowed to a stop outside his new home. He smiled at the taxi driver, handing over the correct amount of dollars. It took him a while to get the used to the different type of money they used here. Not pounds or any of the wizarding money but dollars.

"New here, are you?" The driver grinned as Harry got out.

"Just moved here, actually."

The man snorted. "You chose Forks?"

"It's quiet."

"Sure as hell is."

Harry didn't answer but gave a smile of thanks to the man as he helped him with his bags.

Harry watched the taxi drive away before he turned and looked at the house that stood in front of him critically. He had just flown in from England and travelled by taxi to his new home in Forks, Washington and was absolutely tired. Not only had he snuck out from his relatives home, he had also managed to slip past the order member who was sent to watch them, by the smell Harry would guess Fletcher, before he caught the night bus a few blocks away and went to the Leaky Cauldron. After transferring his money to dollars and creating a new identity, Harry was port-keyed to the airport where he took his flight to Port Angeles. Now here he was. Ryan Nathaniel Willwood. A sixteen year old boy living alone in a house situated by a forest.

'Ryan' sighed as he reminded himself why he ran away. He had nearly lost Sirius to Bellatrix Lestrange because he was foolish enough to recklessly go into an unknown situation based on a false vision sent by Voldemort. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny were all hurt by his actions but they were lucky. They could have been killed by the Death Eaters had they not wanted the prophesy that was ultimately smashed during the battle. The contents was still unknown to him but he would be damned if he would get his friends into danger like that again. He was a magnet for trouble and so, to make everyone safe, he decided to leave. He wished that they would understand and try not to follow him. It was a naive wish and Ryan knew that they would not give up, especially not Sirius and Remus, he was their last connection to their dead friend.

Picking up his bags, Ryan entered his house and grinned slightly at the sight of it. The front door immediately opened up into a hallway lined with stilled photographs of Ryan's friends and family.

The stairs were to the left while a door to his right led into a spacious kitchen with wooden furnishings. Windows above the sink were wide and Ryan could see the front of his driveway and the road. The kitchen was joined with the living room, coupled with a sofa and two arm chairs. The raven haired boy grinned. It looked nothing like the Dursley's and that was something he was glad for.

He caught his eyes in the mirror above the fireplace and saw the image of a large television set behind him. Turning his head sharply, he quickly took in the muggle electronic. Not knowing if he would ever actually use it, Ryan was still happy to have it there, even if it was to just make the house seem a little more lived in.

Humming a random tune under his breath softly, Ryan pulled himself away from admiring the downstairs and went up to find his bedroom. Passing by the bathroom he came upon his new room. Blinking several times in rapid succession, Ryan took in the green and silver colours that the goblins have chosen. A Slytherin theme, apparently. Not that he would complain. He admittedly did like the colour. Not that he would tell anyone that. He was, after all, a Gryffindor.

"A snake in a lion's skin," Ryan chuckled softly. "Well this ought to be fun."

* * *

Okay, So here is Emerald Emotions. I didn't really change anything, I wanted to stay as true to the story as I could. So I figured that I would only make some small changes to the first few chapters. I meant to post this earlier but my computer caught a virus and my PSP was my only internet source. I will be posting chapters every few days for about a week, then I will update on a weekly bases.

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

**This is a Harry Potter/Twilight SLASH crossover. I own neither and they belong to their respectful authors, JKRowling and Stephenie Meyer.**

**Most of this is written by tinybee. I just changed somethings.**

**Summary: **After the near death of his Godfather, Sirius, Harry decides it would be best to leave England and all his friends in hope of keeping them safe. Oblivious of the contents of the prophesy, Harry leave for Forks, Washington, where he meets the Cullens and subsequently Jasper. The vampire who is unable to fully contain his blood lust around humans finds his mate in the chosen one, and his control.

**Warning: This is SLASH. If you do not like it and do not like the pairings then do not read the story. Not beta'd.**

**Edward is with Alice in this fiction, all the other Cullen pairings are the same. **

**Sirius did NOT die! He nearly did but Harry summoned him away in time. Harry did go after Lestrange and did get possessed by Voldemort. Horcruxes do NOT exist however. Bella is in the story but never dated Edward, obviously.**

**Harry's POV is STARTING with Harry in Forks.**

**FEATURES a possessive Jasper.**

**Main Pairing: Harry/Jasper**

_Forks School_

Ryan reached the school with plenty of time to spare, unfortunately for him. The woman on the phone sounded a little too eager at the prospect of having him at Forks High school, and he had very nearly hung up on her if it was not for the fact that Petunia had ingrained 'politeness' into him. Ryan's car, a Yukon Hybrid Denali (1), pulled into a free space by a monstrous red truck as students around him watched the red vehicle with curiosity and anticipation. Turning the engine off, Ryan took in a deep breath to calm his racing heart. He silently berated himself for his nervous behavior. He should be used to all of the staring, with what he had to put up with when he went to Hogwarts. No! He refused to think about that place. Or about his friends that would be at that school this very moment.

Opening the car door, he stepped out, instantly aware of all the eyes on him. Refusing to show them any of his nervousness however, he swung his bag onto his shoulder and straightened up. Shooting a look to those around him, he quickly made his way through the crowd, hoping to avoid any contact with his new fellow students.

On his way to the school office, Ryan passed by a silver Volvo. His step nearly faltered as his eyes took in the five beautiful people that stood beside the car. Blinking rapidly, Ryan quickly pulled his gaze away, not seeing their own eyes on him. Ryan also failed to notice how the tall, blond haired male reacted to his presence as he walked by, his scent reaching the vampire. It also went unnoticed by the majority of the school. Only a few watched, wide-eyed, as two of the Cullens grabbed their growling and snarling brother, holding him back from what three of them thought was to attack the new kid, and dragged him away behind the building and out of everyone's line of sight.

Fortunately for Ryan, he didn't see this. If he had, he would have had second thoughts on integrating himself back into muggle society.

As it was, Ryan sighed in relief as he slipped through the door of the school office, feeling the weight of their stares lift as the door separated him and the rest of the population. Taking into account that he was new and admittedly not bad looking, with his messy black hair that curled slightly as it reached down near his shoulders and piercing emerald eyes which were shining behind frame-less glasses, the teenager was something that this town would not usually expect to find. With the hungry looks people kept shooting his way, he was surprised no one had tried to speak to him. It was a welcoming change. Maybe people here weren't as nosy as people in the wizarding world. That or there was something in the water that made them that way.

Although he was rather short compared to everyone else that he had seen so far, Harry took it upon himself to completely ignore that little detail and pretend that everyone else was just abnormally tall, he promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone intimidate him.

"Can I help you?" A polite voice cut through his musings.

Turning, he caught sight of an older woman sitting behind a desk. Smiling nervously he shifted on his feet.

"I came to collect my timetable. I'm Ryan Willwood, the new transfer student."

"Ah, yes," she sighed at his accent and gave him a once over, "I have it right here."

"Thank you," he muttered.

_Breathe, _Ryan thought, _she's not going to bite you. _The mere thought of the older woman biting him anywhere made him feel slightly queasy.

"Hope you have a good first day," She gave him a shark-like smile.

Ryan nodded his head and gave her a weak quirk of the lips, feeling like today would be the longest day of his life.

Ryan was right. Time seemed to be moving far too slow to be normal as he found himself victim to a girl named Jessica and her friend Lauren. They reminded him of Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, only much more irritating as they continued to gossip and flirt with him. The first of which he couldn't care less about; who cares if a girl in their French class had to cut her hair that short because someone the other day spilt ketchup all over it? (Why she didn't just wash her hair, he didn't understand.)The flirting, however, irritated him to no end. The batting of the eyelashes, chests shoved forward basically into his face (damn his shortness), and the touches that they thought was playful and attractive. Yeah, he could do without that.

It all would have been tolerable if it weren't for the fact that he had the feeling that someone was watching him. Or someones, if the prickling sensation on the back of his neck was any indication. And it wasn't just the normal staring that people did when they caught sight of the new student. It was more... calculating, as if they were studying him and trying to judge Ryan for one reason or another. Though no matter how subtle he was, he could never catch anyone staring at him other than the curious looks people had given him throughout the morning.

It was starting to get creepy.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Jessica finished, staring up at Harry expectantly.

"Oh- uh..." Ryan started to stutter as he caught her gaze, knowing not how to answer seeing as he had been ignoring her.

"Jessica!" Lauren hissed. "He doesn't need to know what colour top suits you best. Like he would care anyway."

Ryan silently agreed.

The brunette glared at the other girl and hissed something about his stuttering answer. However he no longer cared, his eyes lighting up as he caught sight of the doors to the lunchroom. His pace quickened as he sensed his chance to escape the two nattering idiots beside him.

Pushing through the double doors, Harry cast his eyes around the cafeteria briefly before he found himself being pulled to the back of a queue by Jessica.

"Uh, Jessica?" Harry said, voice carefully neutral.

"Yes?" The girl replied, chest puffing out slightly.

"I have brought a pack lunch."

"Oh," she deflated slightly.

Ryan pushed his glasses up as they slipped down. Jessica watched, taking in every feature of his face, uncaring that he shifted uncomfortably underneath the attention.

"Don't worry, Ryan," Lauren spoke up from his right. "I have a packed lunch as well. Why don't I take you to our table and introduce you to some people while Jess gets her food."

The girl in question was shooting daggers at the blond as she tugged at Ryan's sleeve, the green button-up shirt clashing with her pink nail varnish. Ryan refrained from gulping as Lauren steered the new boy towards a table nearly filled already with other boys and girls that he had briefly met in his morning classes. He diligently ignored all the stares from everyone else and focused on reaching the table.

When they got there, Ryan barely even had time to brace himself before he was forcefully shoved into an empty seat, Lauren next to him.

"Uh, hi?" Ryan half asked nervously.

Lauren giggled again at his accent and he refrained himself from rolling his eyes. Instead his eyes met warm brown as the plain brunette girl sitting opposite him sent a sympathetic smile. Ryan returned it with a small, genuine one of his own.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan." The girl said. "And this is Angela Webber." She finished.

Ryan smiled at the two of them, eyes quickly taking in the other girl's appearance. Angela blushed under his scrutiny, fiddling with her fork nervously. Lauren snorted at her behavior; she leaned on Ryan's arm to bring his attention back onto her.

"Ryan, this is Mike, Eric, Ben and Tyler." She practically simpered as she pointed out the four other occupants on the table.

"I know who they are," Ryan said with a raised brow. "They were in my classes earlier. Tyler helped me find my Chemistry class."

Tyler looked up and gave Ryan a grin.

"Yeah, wouldn't want the Brit to get lost now, would we?" He joked.

Ryan grinned back. Said grin which turned into a pleading pout as Lauren sighed and batted her eye lashes at him. Of course that caused everyone on the table to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jessica asked as she reached the table with her tray of food.

"Nothing," Mike said with a smile.

Lauren looked around her with irritated confusion.

"Oh," she said, sitting down on Ryan's other side.

The wizard silently cursed his bad luck. Quickly looking around him for something to distract the two clingy women, he caught sight of five of the most beautiful people that could possibly ever have existed.

"Who are they?" Ryan asked the two bickering girls.

Their table quieted as they registered the question. None of them needed to look to know who Ryan was asking about.

"Oh, _them_?" Jessica asked spitefully. "They're the Cullens."

"The Cullens?" He repeated as he watched them walk towards a secluded table.

"Yes." Lauren spoke up and cutting Jessica off from speaking. "The huge, muscular one is Emmett Cullen. The blond on his arm is Rosalie Hale, snobby and stuck-up, that one."

"They're a couple, as well." Jessica added. "As well as the lean, auburn boy ("Edward", Bella sighed) and his girlfriend, Alice. She's really weird and kind of reminds me of a pixie. He on the other hand thinks he is too good for everyone to even speak to." Jessica sniffed.

When did he turn her down? Ryan thought with amusement.

"The last one, Jasper Hale?" Lauren continued, snapping Ryan back to the current conversation. "He's, well, he's the only one who hasn't got anybody even though he's hot. And he gives the air of being _dangerous._"

Ryan perked up, eyes drawn to the tall blond haired young man that was moving stiffly behind his brothers and sisters. Wow, was all Ryan could think as he felt a strange stirring throughout his body.

"How dangerous?" Ryan breathed, the question slipping past his lips before he could properly register it.

As soon as the words were spoken, Jasper looked up, dark golden eyes locking onto his own wide emeralds. And Ryan stopped breathing. It was as if the universe had stopped, held on pause, as Ryan and Jasper stared at one another. It was as if something was tugging at him, telling him to get up and go the honey haired God. For he was a God in his mind, a God who made his blood practically sing in his veins, sending pleasurable jolts to run through his whole being. Jasper in the meantime had stilled completely, his body turned towards the black haired human who had practically whispered the words.

And as suddenly as it had happened, it ended. Ryan was pulled back to reality by Angela accidentally kicking him in the leg as she shifted position. Blinking, Ryan found himself feeling light-headed and realized that he had held his breath, which he let out with a small gasp.

He quickly looked around the table, relieved to see that his momentary lapse hadn't been noticed.

"...And he just appears to be." Lauren was talking. "And sometimes he even looks at you like he wants to attack you or something." She shivered.

Ryan looked back at the small family, Jasper was now in a corner and blocked by the rest of his siblings, their bodies seemed to box the handsome young man in. He looked pained, and was glaring down at the table top with such ferocity that Harry felt a small shiver of fear run down his spine.

"Hale?" Ryan questioned, finally registering the name. "Rosalie and Jasper Hale?"

"They're twins." Angela said quietly. "They just like to stay together."

"They're rude." Lauren snapped.

"No." Angela denied. "Maybe they just don't like the type of people that are in this school."

Jessica and Lauren both sniffed at that which caused Ryan to chuckle softly.

"They're orphans as well." Jessica put in.

Ryan instantly stiffened at the comment, hearing and disliking the disapproval in her tone.

"Jessica!" Bella hissed as she noticed Ryan's now-blank face.

"What?" Jessica bit back. "Everyone knows that Dr Cullen and his wife adopted them all."

"Yeah, she can't have children of her own." Lauren added.

Not feeling hungry anymore, Ryan pushed back his chair and stood up. He fought down the wave of anger that he felt towards the two girls, not bothering to hide his disgust as they looked up at him in surprise.

"Wha- Ryan?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe you should remember that I am an orphan." Ryan growled at her as he grabbed his barely eaten lunch and stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Grumbling to himself, Ryan went into one of the men's toilets, dumping his bag down onto the floor by the sink. Stupid, Fucking chit! Ryan looked up and stared at his reflection, taking in the angry scowl and the narrow, hardened eyes. Letting out a hiss, Ryan turned on the tap and cupped a handful of water. Uncaring if he got his shirt wet the wizard splashed his face several times, enjoying the cold liquid hitting his skin.

Swearing colorfully in his mind, Ryan pushed himself away and spun round and paced restlessly, trying to calm his raging emotions before he had to get to his next class, which was mathematics and a subject which Ryan found to be one of his weakest points. And had Jessica in it as well, apparently. Well, no matter. He would just have to grit his teeth and pray that he would make it through the whole hour of class without exploding at Jessica.

Steeling himself, Ryan snatched his bag up from the floor and straightened up. He gave one last glance at his now-determined face before he left the toilet and walked out into the corridor.

He wondered through the halls, after a quick look at his watch told him the bell was going to go within a couple of minutes, trying to find his Mathematics class.

* * *

Mr. Varner was a twat, Ryan thought viciously, as the man made him stand in front of the class and introduce himself. Apart from giving his name, Ryan couldn't find anything else that the rest of the students needed to know. Mr. Varner seemed a little disgruntled by Ryan's short, clipped response and sent him to a seat near the front, next to Mike.

Mike gave Ryan a grin as the latter sat down in the chair next to him.

"You all right?" Mike asked, keeping an eye on the teacher.

"Fine," Ryan muttered back. "I just don't like a lot of people staring at me."

"Tough luck," Mike said in sympathy.

"Tell me about it." Ryan grumbled as he opened his text book, instantly lost as his eyes ran over numbers and unfamiliar symbols. "Bollocks."

"Hmm?" Mike glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "You say something?"

"What are we doing?" Ryan asked quietly.

"We're just going over quadratic sequences." Mike said with a raised brow.

"Oh."

He hated Math.

"Look, I can help you, if you want." Mike added as he saw the distressed look on Ryan's face.

Ryan gave him a relieved smile. "Thanks, Math isn't my strongest point." Understatement.

"No problem, we can do some studying and homework after school tomorrow, if you want."

"Sure, but I don't know the area very well." Ryan admitted as he tried to work out the first problem.

"Then why don't I show you around afterwards?" Mike proposed as he bent his head low over his work as Mr. Varner walked past their table.

"That would be great." Ryan grinned.

Mike's smile grew as he saw Ryan's face light up.

"I can help you now, if you want." Mike said.

Ryan quickly agreed at the offer. He wouldn't turn down Mike's assistance, even if the boy was a little too eager to please. He seemed nice all the same. It was also around this time that Jessica made her appearance as she spoke up from the table behind.

"You hanging out after school, are you?" She asked as she finished a sum. "Where to?"

A look of annoyance briefly flashed across Mike's face before it disappeared.

"Around Port Angeles," Mike replied.

"I'll come too, I need to buy some things." Jessica decided.

"Sure," Mike gave a smile. "You don't mind, do you Ryan?" He asked as he turned to his desk-mate.

"No problem." Ryan said, trying not to grimace at the girl. Sometimes he hated how polite he was.

"Cool," Jessica practically bounced in her seat at the answer.

"Yeah," Ryan groaned quietly, "cool."

There wasn't much talk after that. They all worked in relative silence until the bell rang and everyone packed up.

"So, you going home, now?" Mike asked as he followed Ryan out through the door.

"Yeah, I'm tired, first day of school and all that." Ryan said, his pace hurried as he spotted a mass of brown curls behind them in the crowd.

Mike followed him out into the car-park.

"Well, if you're sure," Mike said

"I'm positive." Ryan assured.

After all, there was only so much he could take. The stares, the whispers, Jessica and Lauren...

Ryan waved to Mike as he made his way to his car. He paused in fishing for his keys as the hairs on his arms stood on end. He peeked up through his fringe, looking over his shoulder and straight towards the Cullens standing by their silver Volvo. They were all staring back at him. He gulped, going to look away, before his eyes once again met Jasper Hale's dark, hungry ones. Ryan's heart sped up at the predatory look, his breathing coming out in short gasps as tingles shot up through his body. He forcefully tore his gaze away and quickly found his keys, all but jamming them into the lock, and opening the car door. As he threw his school bag into the passenger seat and himself behind the wheel, Ryan could have sworn he heard a growl. Turning on the engine, Ryan stiffly put the vehicle into gear and pulled out of his space. He glanced back once more at the strange family before he focused back on the road, and drove out the parking lot.

* * *

(1) I changed the car from a mini cooper to a Yukon Hybrid Denali. I'll put a link up of a picture of His car.

So here's the next chapter. I changed more things in this one, some of you might notice, some might not.

I have a question for you guys, how do you feel about making this a threesome with Harry, Jasper, and Paul? I'm not sure though. Let me know what you think.

R & R, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

**This is a Harry Potter/Twilight SLASH crossover. I own neither and they belong to their respectful authors, JKRowling and Stephenie Meyer.**

**MAJORITY WRITTEN BY TINYBEE! I CHANGED SOME THINGS!**

**Summary: **After the near death of his Godfather, Sirius, Harry decides it would be best to leave England and all his friends in hope of keeping them safe. Oblivious of the contents of the prophesy, Harry leave for Forks, Washington, where he meets the Cullens and subsequently Jasper. The vampire who is unable to fully contain his blood lust around humans finds his mate in the chosen one, and his control.

**Warning: This is SLASH. If you do not like it and do not like the pairings then do not read the story. Not beta'd.**

**Edward is with Alice in this fiction, all the other Cullen pairings are the same. **

**Sirius did NOT die! He nearly did but Harry summoned him away in time. Harry did go after Lestrange and did get possessed by Voldemort. Horcruxes do NOT exist however. Bella is in the story but never dated Edward, obviously.**

**Harry's POV is STARTING with Harry in Forks.**

**FEATURES a possessive Jasper.**

**Main Pairing: Harry/Jasper**

**

* * *

**

"Emmett, Edward, if you could please grab Jasper?" Alice said as she stared at the red Yukon Denali Hybrid with excitement.

"Why?" Emmett asked as he moved forward to do what the pixie-like vampire wanted.

Edward, who saw Alice's vision, widened his molten eyes and turned round to stare down at her.

"What?" Jasper stared at his brothers and sister in confusion. The Empath could feel Emmett's shared emotion as well as Edward's shock and Alice's bubbling joy.

"You'll see." She beamed at him.

It was a primal urge that gripped Jasper as his eyes met the form of the new boy.

Jasper growled at the two who held him back, away from his unclaimed mate. He needed to bury himself up to the hilt within the boy, marking him, covering his mate in _his _scent so that everyone knew that he belonged to Jasper and Jasper only. And if they touched the sable-haired being, their lives would be cut painfully short.

Emmett wrapped a muscled arm around Jasper's waist, hauling him backwards along with Edward who had a firm hold on the blonde's arm and shoulder. Jasper snarled and fought against them, all reasonable thought gone as his inner demon rose up at the act of forceful separation. As Jasper was dragged back round one of the school buildings, he glimpsed the back of his future mate just before he disappeared into Ms. Cope's office.

Jasper spat as Emmett roughly shoved him onto his back on the ground, straddling him and pinning him against the asphalt. Edward knelt on his legs, effectively restraining him. Jasper tried to escape, to get to his unclaimed mate. His human mind was gone, and all was left was the vampire.

"Take him into the forest," Alice told them. "We'll miss the first half of the day, but we can go in for lunch and for afternoon lessons."

Rosalie raised a brow.

"With him like that?" She sniffed. "We'll be lucky only a few people saw his behavior."

"Jasper's need to see his mate will help him regain his control." Alice replied in a light tone. "He will know what to expect. And we will be there to stop him if he loses control again."

"I won't have Jasper put our family in danger." Rosalie warned with a growl.

"He won't." Alice said knowingly. "He may need restraining, but our secret will be safe."

"He's calming down." Emmett said, looking up at the two women.

"Ryan Willwood is our brother's mate." Alice told Rosalie. "He'll be family soon."

Rosalie glared over Alice's shoulder but refrained herself from saying anything else. Although by Edward's pained look, she was thinking several vicious and painful thoughts.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later that the Cullens graced the halls. They had missed their morning lessons and now it was lunchtime. Alice had called Carlisle to tell him what had happened, and the coven leader had rang up the school to inform them that his children will be in for lunch onwards due to unforeseen difficulties with a family member.

So now they were ready to go into the cafeteria, with Emmett and Rosalie in front, followed closely by Alice, Edward and Jasper.

"He's in there." Jasper muttered, eyes darkening to almost black.

"Calm yourself," Edward instructed. "You do not wish to scare him off, do you?"

"No, never!" Came Jasper's vehement response.

"Then act like you normally would had he not been here."

"And if you're finding it difficult, then hold your breath." Alice added softly.

Jasper clenched his jaw but nodded in acquiescent. Rosalie huffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder, before she and Emmett walked through the doors, the rest close behind. It didn't take long for the five to pin-point Ryan Willwood's location as their sensitive ears picked up the conversation.

"Who are they?" The Cullens heard the new boy ask.

Jasper almost stumbled in his step as the British accent washed over him. It took everything in his power to not go over there, tug his little mate up and bend him over the table and take him in front of the school. They would know then that the new boy belonged to Jasper, and whoever even looked at him the wrong way, would have their throat ripped out. Jasper didn't realize that he was shaking slightly as he imagined it all. He was jolted out of his fantasy by Edward who jabbed him in the side and gave him a scolding look.

"...A couple, as well." Jasper heard Stanley say. He obviously missed a large portion of the sentence. "As well as the lean, auburn boy and his girlfriend, Alice. She's really weird and kind of reminds me of a pixie. He on the other hand thinks he is too good for everyone to even speak to."

Edward smirked as Alice gave off a small giggle, unheard by human ears.

"The last one, Jasper Hale?" Said vampire stiffened, only moving by the soft urges from his family. "He's, well, he's the only one who hasn't got anybody even though he's hot. And he gives the air of being _dangerous._"

Jasper tensed even more, eyes on his usual table as they neared.

"How dangerous?" Jasper faltered as he heard Ryan whisper the words.

He looked up, catching viridian eyes staring into his own with shock. It seemed that everything was melting away around Jasper, and only those glowing orbs seemed to exist, calling to him like a siren calls to sailors. Jasper's body shifted, turning towards Harry. Cullen secrecy be damned, he will take Ryan right there. He will have his mate writhing beneath him, begging Jasper as the little angel arched and bared his throat for Jasper to bite and mark. He could almost hear Ryan's sobbing voice in his mind as Ryan willingly spread his legs and offered himself completely to the vampire.

"Jasper, no." Edward's sharp voice broke through the hazy fog that had settled over the em-path, and Jasper blinked.

He looked back over at Ryan, noticing that he was no longer staring in his direction. He growled softly as his to-be mate's attention was not on him. He was barely aware of his family shepherding him into the corner seat, Emmett to his left and Edward on his right. Their bodies were tense, in case they had to restrain him. His brothers' concern wouldn't be unfounded as it took everything he had to reign in his vampiric instincts. He appeased his darker nature by the promise of soon having Ryan when it was safe and he didn't scare the boy. But then that would be where his emotion reading abilities came in.

He ignored Edward's worried and slightly disturbed gaze. Instead Jasper listened in on the conversation across the room.

"And sometimes he even looks at you like he wants to attack you or something." Lauren spoke.

Jasper bit his lip as he remembered all his near slips. A flash of shame came over him before Edward nudged his knee and gave him a reproachful look for his depreciating thoughts. He cast his dark golden eyes down at the table, glaring at it harshly as he cleared his mind.

"Hale?" Jasper perked up and before he fully registered it, his power was reaching over towards Ryan, to gauge his current emotions. He felt a small amount of fear and intrigue as well as attraction towards him. The beast purred. "Rosalie and Jasper Hale?"

"They're twins." Webber explained. "They just like to stay together."

"They're rude." Lauren voice grated on Jasper's nerve, and he clenched his hands into fists.

"No." Angela defended them. "Maybe they just don't like the type of people that are in this school."

Alice's tinkling laughter and Emmett's muffled sound of amusement, served to distract and calm Jasper down.

"All annoying, irritating little plebians," Rosalie sniffed, too low for human ears.

"They're orphans as well." Jessica saw fit to add.

The Cullens all stiffened, and Rosalie gave a hiss of anger. Emmett put a hand on her arm in an attempt to calm not only her, but himself as well, as the touch connected the two mates.

"Jessica!" The police chief's daughter reprimanded.

"What?" Jessica bit back. "Everyone knows that Dr Cullen and his wife adopted them all."

"Yeah, she can't have children of her own." Lauren added.

Jasper sent out calming vibes as he himself tried to control his own temper. What he wouldn't do to go over there and rip her head off.

"That bitch," Rosalie snarled.

"Calm down, Rose," Alice said softly, ignoring the glare sent her way.

Jasper ignored them, watching Ryan avidly as the other male stood up and away from the table. Jasper could feel the anger and disgust coming from Ryan and Jasper twitched.

"Wha- Ryan?" Jessica sounded shocked by the new boy's behaviour.

"Maybe you should remember that I am an orphan." Ryan practically snarled. Yet Jasper could feel the pain beneath the words.

Jasper jerked in his seat as his mate left the room. Edward and Emmett grabbed him, holding him in place. He struggled, snapping at them.

"Jasper, you'll see him later," Alice spoke fast. "He's alright. Ryan's okay. He just needs to calm down, Jasper. If you go after him now, you'll scare him off."

Jasper narrowed his eyes, but his struggles became weaker. None of the humans noticed this.

"You don't want your mate afraid of you, do you Jasper?" Alice asked.

He shook his head roughly, forcing his muscles to relax. He swallowed, ridding his mouth of the venom that had pooled there.

* * *

Jasper had managed to keep his control throughout the rest of the day with only a few close calls. The reason was Mike and Ryan's apparent closeness. It had taken Alice's constant reminders of his and Ryan's future that she has seen, Emmett's strength, and Edward's voice of reason to calm him down enough so that he didn't fly into a jealous rampage.

He had of course refused to move from the side of the Volvo after school had finished, and they all waited to get another view of Ryan before Jasper would have to be taken home. The Cullens didn't have to wait long before Ryan walked across the parking lot with Mike. Jasper's lips curled back, showing his teeth, as his body tensed. He watched as the two humans said goodbye before Ryan moved towards his car. The vampires could hear his heartbeat pick up as his movements stilled. The boy looked up over his shoulder towards them. They didn't look away as his gaze flitted over before pausing on Jasper. Jasper gave a pleased rumble as he stared back hungrily into fearful emeralds. Ryan was quick to break the connection and get in his small car. Edward and Emmett shifted, ready to tackle Jasper if he made to go to the new student.

Jasper stayed where he was, now growling his displeasure, as Ryan drove away.

"Jasper..." Edward looked over to his brother.

"Let's go home." Alice said. "We will see him tomorrow."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. He won't wait until tomorrow. His mate needed to be claimed.

* * *

Here you go! I didn't change much of this chapter, seeing as there isn't much to change. I've gotten a lot of good response, which is good. I just hope that when I actually write a chapter, you guys will still like it. So here's to be living up to your expectations.

Also it seems that everyone is kind of half and half with the whole Paul thing. If I do add Paul, he won't be here for like 6 more chapters.

I'm still undecided on the matter. I might do it or I might suddenly decided not to. We'll see.

Remember R &R. Please and Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

**This is a Harry Potter/Twilight SLASH crossover. I own neither and they belong to their respectful authors, JKRowling and Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: **After the near death of his Godfather, Sirius, Harry decides it would be best to leave England and all his friends in hope of keeping them safe. Oblivious of the contents of the prophesy, Harry leave for Forks, Washington, where he meets the Cullens and subsequently Jasper. The vampire who is unable to fully contain his blood lust around humans finds his mate in the chosen one, and his control.

**Warning: This is SLASH. If you do not like it and do not like the pairings then do not read the story. Not Beta'd.**

**Edward is with Alice in this fiction, all the other Cullen pairings are the same. **

**Sirius did NOT die! He nearly did but Harry summoned him away in time. Harry did go after Lestrange and did get possessed by Voldemort. Horcruxes do NOT exist however. Bella is in the story but never dated Edward, obviously.**

**Harry's POV is STARTING with Harry in Forks.**

**FEATURES a possessive Jasper.**

**Main Pairing: Harry/Jasper**

* * *

_Grimwald Place_

Dumbledore cast his eyes over all the members of the order, watching as they talked quietly to one another, others sending puzzled and nervous looks his way. By the end of the night those looks would have changed.

"Settle down, please," Dumbledore spoke up, silencing all noise instantly. "Now, I have called this emergency meeting because something disturbing and worrying has occurred."

"Has there been another attack?" Arthur Weasley spoke up, worried.

"No," Dumbledore assured the redhead, and the rest of the room. "There has not been another attack."

"Then what is it?" Dung asked, staring at the headmaster through bleary eyes.

Mrs. Weasley scolded him for his impolite addressing.

"It's about Harry... he has gone missing." Dumbledore winced as the room exploded into pandemonium.

Sirius was the first to jump to his feet.

"My godson is missing?" He bellowed in anger.

The man slammed his hand down hard onto the table, his eyes darkened with a mixture of fury and fear. It rolled off him in waves and several people flinched and shifted further away from the enraged animagus. Indeed, everyone had become silent as they all turned to watch Sirius and the headmaster.

"How?" He growled. "How did he go missing?"

Tonks slid behind Remus, hiding herself from her cousin's direct line of sight.

"Harry's aunt informed us that he has left of his own free will." Dumbledore said, his soft voice appearing loud as everyone listened to him in disbelief.

"He- he left of his own free will?" Sirius snarled in disbelief. "No! He would never do that!"

"Sirius!" Remus snapped back, moving forward. "It's true. I have spoken to Petunia Dursley myself and she has told me that Harry had left by his own choice."

"You're lying!" Sirius shook his head. "He wouldn't run away! He wouldn't leave us!"

Remus' heart clenched and he had to look away from the now-desperate eyes that stared into his own, imploring him to tell something different. The werewolf's lack of a reply seemed like a punch to Sirius' stomach, and he staggered back, knocking over his chair in the process.

"Sirius," Dumbledore started in a calming tone. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?" Sirius shouted. "If it wasn't for you then Harry would be here with me instead of Merlin knows where!"

"Sirius-" Kingsley tried.

"It's true!" Sirius shot at Kingsley. "Harry had just witnessed Voldemort's resurrection and a fellow student's death, and you sent him back to those awful muggles!"

With each word that Sirius spat at the man, Dumbledore drew in on himself, looking far older than he normally did.

"Harry's relatives are the most disgusting things that has ever walked the Earth!" Sirius added. "In third year, after only knowing me for a short time, I asked him to live with me. Even though not even an hour before that he believed me to have killed over dozen people including his parents. And do you know what his reply was?"

Remus bit his lip, eyes darting between Sirius' red face and Dumbledore's own pale one. From the corner of his eye, he could see Arthur restraining his wife from interrupting.

"No, I don't." Dumbledore said quietly. "What did Harry say?"

"He said yes." Sirius answered. "He was so happy at the prospect of leaving the Dursley's and moving in with me."

Dumbledore bowed his head.

"Yet you sent him back there." Sirius' eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's your fault! If he's hurt in any way-!"

"SIRIUS!" Remus bellowed, stalking forward. He roughly grabbed his friend by the shoulders and shove him back down into an empty seat. "You will listen to what Albus needs to say without any interruptions."

Sirius blinked.

"Let's discuss the Dursleys." Remus continued. "They were the last to see him."

"And their behavior to the poor boy," Mrs Weasley whimpered.

"_Them. _I'm going to rip their throats out," Sirius said in a calm voice, ignoring Remus' tight grip and Mrs Weasley's input. "The Dursley's pushed him into doing this."

"Sirius..." Dumbledore stared at the Marauder with hard eyes. "You cannot kill them."

Sirius' jaw clenched before he relaxed.

"You're right." He agreed, startling everyone by the back-down. "Death will put them out of their misery." He continued. "I'll go look in my library, us Blacks always had a thing about torture."

"Sirius!" Dumbledore tried to call the man back, but Sirius had shot through the door and bounded up the stairs. "Remus, could you...?"

"I'm on it." Remus followed his old friend, pushing down Moony's need to help their pack-mate in his desire for revenge.

"Albus?" Mrs Weasley looked up at him pleadingly. "We need to find him, he won't be safe."

"We will," Dumbledore assured. "We'll get him back and bring him here."

"He won't go back to them poor excuse of human beings," Mrs Weasley saw fit to add. "After what they had done to him."

Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"He may stay here, since it is under the fidelius charm." He was reluctant to agree because of the blood wards that protected Harry from Tom and his deatheaters. Then again, what protected him from his own relatives?

"What about the children?" Mr Weasley spoke up. "Shouldn't they be told?"

"Oh! Ginny will be heartbroken." Mrs Weasley gasped. (AN: I really wanted to take this out, because I mean who cares if Ginny is heartbroken? It's not like their dating or anything right? Sorry for all of you Harry/Ginny fans, but I can't stand that pairing! I kept it in because it gave me an idea. – Laughs manically -)

"I think it is best that we wait until tomorrow." Dumbledore said. "Let them sleep, mind free from such troubles for one night."

The two redheads nodded.

"Now, back to Harry's disappearance."

"The ministry will find out at some point," Dedalus Diggle piped nervously. "So will he-who-shall-not-be-named."

"Then we need to find the boy before they do." Kingsley said. "Maybe look around Surrey, he surely could not have travelled that far in such little time?"

"Do not underestimate Harry," Tonks warned, remembering the stories Sirius and Remus had told her.

"Miss Tonks is right," Dumbledore said. "If young Harry wishes not to be found, he will make it increasingly difficult for us to locate his whereabouts."

"At least we know that he's somewhere in England." Diggle squeaked.

"Yeah, but in which world?" Tonks wondered. "Muggle or wizard?"

"You bring up a valid point," Dumbledore sighed. "We cannot do much tonight. Rest and we shall have another meeting tomorrow morning."

"But Harry's out there!" Mrs Weasley cried. "Out alone. He could be in some alleyway somewhere."

"There is not much we can do at the moment, Molly." Dumbledore said. "We'll organize a search and try to track his magical signature if he uses any magic. I myself will visit the Dursleys tomorrow and speak to them personally while someone, Remus preferably, looks around."

Everyone looked reluctant to leave, even though they sensed that the meeting had ended. Their saviour was somewhere out there, relatively unprotected by things that could hurt or kill him.

* * *

Okay, so I intended to have this posted weeks ago, however as some of you remember I had a virus on my computer, Well I thought I had gotten rid of it, however the people that were supposed to fix my computer, only made it worse and I had to complete wipe computer. Luckily I had saved everything something else, so I still had everything. Or so I though. Then my older brother toke my USB and lost it and I only found it yesterday. So that's my excuse for posting sooner.

Thank you very much for your reviews. I enjoy reading everyone, even if what they say isn't nice or what I want to here. I am still happy to receive each one.

So last but not least, R&R!

Dami


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

**This is a Harry Potter/Twilight SLASH crossover. I own neither and they belong to their respectful authors, JKRowling and Stephenie Meyer.**

Majority was written by tinybee.

**Summary: **After the near death of his Godfather, Sirius, Harry decides it would be best to leave England and all his friends in hope of keeping them safe. Oblivious of the contents of the prophesy, Harry leave for Forks, Washington, where he meets the Cullens and subsequently Jasper. The vampire who is unable to fully contain his blood lust around humans finds his mate in the chosen one, and his control.

**Warning: This is SLASH. If you do not like it and do not like the pairings then do not read the story. Dub Con-ish. Not Beta'd.**

**Edward is with Alice in this fiction, all the other Cullen pairings are the same. **

**Sirius did NOT die! He nearly did but Harry summoned him away in time. Harry did go after Lestrange and did get possessed by Voldemort. Horcruxes do NOT exist however. Bella is in the story but never dated Edward, obviously.**

**Harry's POV is STARTING with Harry in Forks.**

**FEATURES a possessive Jasper.**

**Main Pairing: Harry/Jasper**

* * *

It had been several hours since school had ended, and Ryan found himself staring out the window, watching as dark clouds filled the sky before they opened up and rain fell. He smiled as he allowed his mind to wander back, remembering when he sat in the Gryffindor common room, just staring outside and watching the rain. Until Hermione and Ron started arguing, of course. Then he always tried to escape. Ryan sighed. He missed them. They were his first real friends at Hogwarts that didn't care that he had the luck of a cursed man or the fact that Voldemort had tried to kill him, and by association made them targets. Ron and Hermione had stayed by his side. Up until the end of fifth year. He hadn't really spoken to them after the Department of Mysteries fiasco. Ryan hoped that they would forgive him for getting them into that.

He touched the glass pane, feeling the cold surround the tips of his fingers. Ryan absently watched the rain as his mind turned back to what happened earlier that day. The Swan girl was okay, she also happened to live not far from him, and she didn't seem at all like Jessica or Lauren, which was a bonus. Angela was the opposite of those two. She was sweet, if not shy, and appeared not to be a gossip. Mike... Mike seemed a little over-eager in getting to know him, but Mike was nice enough, and he had offered to help Ryan out, something Ryan was definitely get the most of. Thinking about the new faces, Ryan couldn't help but think about the Cullens/Hales. There was something different about them, but he couldn't put his finger on it. And his reaction to Jasper Hale... Ryan shivered as he remembered the dark eyes of the dazzlingly gorgeous blond. It was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. He felt like he waiting for Hale to do something, and Ryan could still feel it, the anticipation, the curling of longing in his stomach.

BANG!

With a startled yelp, Ryan stumbled away from the window and looked around him wildly. What the-?

Ryan left the living room, staring up the darkened stairway with weariness. He did not want to go up there, even as he put a foot to the bottom step. He tried to think of what could make such a noise that didn't equal someone breaking into his home. Coming up empty, Ryan pulled up his resolve and determinedly walked up the stairs, his hand pressed against the wall as his eyes darted about, trying to catch sight of... whatever it was that had spooked him. He had left the upstairs lights off in order to save electricity. A part of him bemoaned the fact that he was partially energy conscious. So now the young wizard had to try and find the light switch. When Ryan finally reached the landing, fingers fumbling as they tried to turn on the overhead-

BANG!

Ryan jumped, eyes widening as he strained his eyes, trying to pick out any distinct shapes as all thought of lights forgotten. He took a cautious step forward, towards the origin of sound, which was coming from his bedroom.

BANG!

He flinched, inwardly berating himself for not picking up a weapon of some sort. Steeling himself, he moved towards the source, feeling more uneasy as Ryan realized that it came from his bedroom. Squaring his jaw, Ryan quietly walked to the open door, where he could now feel a blast of cold. He hesitated. If there actually was someone in his room, then Ryan shouldn't go in there without some form of defense. I.e. a sharp weapon of some sort. But then again no-one from his world knew about his location, and he doubted someone would rob the new 'kid' that was living only a couple of doors down from the Swan residence. Berating himself of his paranoid tendencies and sounding like Moody, Ryan walked over the threshold.

Ryan stood still for a moment, regulating his breathing before he shuffled to the side so that he could flick on his lamp. Light flooded most of the room, casting shadows on the walls. He glanced around at the mess around him with bewilderment. Papers littered the floor, fallen from his desk. He looked up and stared at his open window in confusion for a moment, before he darted forward as another gust of wind sent more papers flying and the side of the frame to hit against the outside wall. He quickly closed the window, glancing outside into the darkness.

"If that wasn't weird." Ryan muttered, feeling relieved.

"I have seen weirder." A voice stated from the corner of the room.

Ryan choked back a scream as he jumped back and away from the unknown person in his bedroom. The figure stepped out of the shadows, allowing Ryan to see his face. He sucked in a deep breath in shock.

"You're Jasper Hale, aren't you?" Ryan's voice shook ever so slightly as he stared up into golden eyes, the same feeling of anticipation grew as he kept eye contact.

Jasper gave him a wide smile.

"Yes."

Ryan blinked at the southern drawl, temporarily stunned. Jasper took advantage of this and moved closer, so that he was standing just inches away, looking down at his befuddled mate.

With a small gasp, Ryan snapped out of his trance-like state and reeled back, his body hitting the wall. He pressed himself against it as Jasper again walked forward so that their bodies were practically touching.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked, jutting his chin out defiantly.

"I think you know." Jasper said as he reached a hand out to stroke Ryan's face.

"Get away from me," Ryan demanded as he glared at the offending appendage, proud with himself as he kept his voice from wavering.

"Make me." Jasper challenged.

Ryan eyed the deranged man, weighing the pros and cons of taking on someone who was much larger and muscular (Ryan's gaze lingered) than himself. Ryan wouldn't stand a chance. But there was one good thing that Ryan had; speed. He was very fast. Flicking his eyes towards the open door to his left, Ryan looked up and gave his stalker? a smile, confusing him, before Ryan made a mad dash towards the open area.

"Eep!"

He didn't get very far as Jasper locked an arm around Ryan's waist and pulled him back against his chest, crushing the smaller male to his body. A low, displeasing growl erupted from the back of his throat as he looked down at Ryan through narrowed eyes.

Ryan panicked. He wiggled in Jasper's strong hold, kicking his legs and hitting the arms that held him prisoner to no avail.

"Let go of me!" Ryan finally shouted out furiously.

He was the boy-who-lived for Merlin's sake. Ryan fought harder, he wouldn't be killed by... whatever Jasper Hale was. Dammit, he's faced Voldemort and his merry band of psychopaths, and he will escape this obviously un-hinged, super strong creature. Ryan winced as Jasper tightened his grip, and did the first thing that came to mind. He twisted his head and bit down hard on Jasper's upper arm. This shocked the both of them, though for different reasons. While Jasper was surprised that Ryan would actually use his teeth, Ryan was nursing said teeth with his tongue as pain spread throughout his mouth. It was as if he had just sank his teeth into stone.

The next thing Ryan knew he was on his bed, teeth still aching, as Jasper crawled up between his forcefully spread legs. Fear took hold of Ryan as he stared into his attacker's dark eyes. He tried to push at Jasper as the blond settled in and lowered himself on top of Ryan. The wizard bucked his hips, hoping to dislodge the other male. It only served to make Jasper purr at the unintended friction given. He ground his lower half down against the shaking body beneath him, panting as he slipped a hand up Ryan's shirt, the other holding the human's hips still. Ryan looked away, unintentionally baring his neck to the vampire who dipped his head down and nuzzled the pale flesh. Ryan yanked at his soft locks in an attempt to pull him away from the vulnerable and sensitive area. Jasper licked and sucked at his skin in retaliation, gaining a small whimper and a flare of arousal from Ryan in return. Jasper smirked.

"What do you want?" Ryan finally whispered, for the moment admitting defeat, as his fingers absently ran through Jasper's hair instead.

"You." Jasper answered simply, smothering Ryan's panic and enjoying the treatment Ryan was unknowingly doing.

"Why?" He asked, blinking in confusion.

"Because you are mine."

Ryan cataloged that in the back of his mind. Golden eyes, superhuman strength and speed, and presumed ownership over another. Jasper, unaware of Ryan's silent assessment, opened his jaw and lightly nipped at Ryan, causing him start fighting against the other being again.

Jasper growled, and sank his teeth into Ryan's neck, careful not to break the skin, but just hard enough to leave his mark.

Ryan hissed in pain (and even though he didn't want to admit it, pleasure), twisting himself in the hopes of making whatever Jasper planned to do more difficult. Jasper put more of his weight on Ryan, pinning the resistant boy more firmly down on the mattress. He felt his mate's rising panic and borderline terror, and he stiffened before focusing on Ryan and sent out calming waves, mentally commanding him to give in.

Ryan felt himself relax, body going limp as he allowed Jasper more access to his neck and shoulder. The vampire's hand, which had been pressed down on Ryan's chest, moved upwards until his skillful fingers found and tweaked a nipple. Ryan gave a gasp, eyes closing of their own accord as Jasper ran a pad over it before tugging and squeezing the nub. To his mortification, Ryan found himself turned on by the ministrations.

"You like that?" Jasper asked with a teasing lilt, switching to the other nipple. He got a moan in response. Jasper grinned, pulling his head back and joined their mouths together, nibbling on the bottom lip until they parted and he snuck his tongue in; tasting his mate. He jerked back, slightly shocked and angered, as Ryan clamped his teeth together, albeit with less strength, down onto his tongue.

Jasper touched his abused muscle with puzzlement, it hadn't really hurt but he was confused by Ryan's sudden reaction. He gazed down into defiant emerald eyes, feeling his apprehension as he waited for Jasper to do something. He didn't have to wait long as a rumble came from Jasper's chest, before he gave Ryan a harsh, closed mouth kiss.

The British teen winced as Jasper tore off his shirt and bit down his chest to his stomach, several times nearly breaking the skin. He glared up at Ryan when the boy managed to sit up on his elbows.

"Please," Ryan finally begged, ignoring the small part of his mind, namely his pride, that baulked at the action. "Don't."

Jasper froze, hearing the quiet pleas from Ryan. He stared up at his mate for a moment before, with difficulty, he regained his control. The vampire kissed just under Ryan's belly button before he sat up, now kneeling between his legs. His mind clearing, Jasper immediately knew that his mate was not ready to go all the way. Jasper was, more than ready, but Ryan wasn't, not yet. He wouldn't take his mate, not like this. Not terrified and against his will.

"Shh, it's okay," Jasper soothed, reaching up and running a hand through Ryan's messy hair as he manipulated the human's emotions. "Just calm down."

Despite what he felt, Ryan did feel calmer, which made him feel more panicked. It was like someone was suffocating his emotions, dulling them so that he only felt numb and tired.

"Sleep." Jasper ordered softly.

Ryan blinked his eyes, fighting the sudden wave of exhaustion that hit him.

"Stop being so stubborn," Jasper chastised quietly.

Finally Ryan gave in, allowing himself to fall into Morpheus' sleep.

Jasper held onto Ryan throughout the night, fighting with his inner self all the while. His still fully un-claimed mate was in his arms, pliant and relaxed. He tightened his grip as he stared down at the bite marks he left. It had done little to satisfy the vampire, but those who knew what it meant would keep away. But then the children at school would not realize this. Jasper steeled himself. His mate would hate him, though, Jasper silently bemoaned. He could already feel the resentment and constant fear. He would woo him first, Jasper decided. With a little help, Ryan would easily fall in love in with him. And Ryan would be begging him to take him. The beast hummed happily at that, and relaxed. The vampire closed his eyes, mimicking going to sleep as he listened to Ryan's heartbeat. He just hoped that Ryan will let him explain and maybe then understand.

* * *

To be Honest, I really don't like this chapter. I almost wanted to complete rewrite it and ditch this version. It pissed me off because to be Jasper's powers shouldn't really work on Harry (Which in a way they won't. More on this later), so Jasper shouldn't be able to force Harry to calm down. Also my Jasper would never force himself on Harry. However, this needed to happen. For reasons that even I don't really understand.

Have no fear though, Jasper won't be totally nutso very often, just sometimes.

Anyway, Read and Review, please.

Also, I have decided not to add paul. He might be involved in his story, but not romantically.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

**This is a Harry Potter/Twilight SLASH crossover. I own neither and they belong to their respectful authors, JKRowling and Stephenie Meyer.**

**MAJORITY WRITTEN BY TINYBEE I only changed some things!**

**Summary: **After the near death of his Godfather, Sirius, Harry decides it would be best to leave England and all his friends in hope of keeping them safe. Oblivious of the contents of the prophesy, Harry leave for Forks, Washington, where he meets the Cullens and subsequently Jasper. The vampire who is unable to fully contain his blood lust around humans finds his mate in the chosen one, and his control.

**Warning: This is SLASH. If you do not like it and do not like the pairings then do not read the story. Not Beta'd.**

**Edward is with Alice in this fiction, all the other Cullen pairings are the same. **

**Sirius did NOT die! He nearly did but Harry summoned him away in time. Harry did go after Lestrange and did get possessed by Voldemort. Horcruxes do NOT exist however. Bella is in the story but never dated Edward, obviously.**

**Harry's POV is STARTING with Harry in Forks.**

**FEATURES a possessive Jasper.**

**Main Pairing: Harry/Jasper**

* * *

Ryan awoke to the weak beams of the sun shining onto his face. He squinted, shuffling away, and moved to turn his head when he felt a dull ache on the side of his neck. What the-? Ryan opened his eyes blearily and sat up, feeling a light pain run up and down his chest. His hand searched his bedside table for his glasses which he promptly shoved onto his face once located. He then tentatively touched the right side of his neck, hissing as his fingers brushed over a particularly sensitive part of his skin. He looked down, and stared wide-eyed at his bruised and bitten body.

"I do apologize," a soft voice spoke from his right. "I got a little over excited. My emotions ran away with me."

Ryan tried to move away from who he could now identify as Jasper, but an arm shot out, blurring as it latched around his waist.

"Please don't be scared of me." Jasper begged. "It is just in my nature to claim what is mine before someone else does."

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Ryan hissed, sitting stiffly in his bed as he tried to calm his breathing.

Jasper tightened his hold for a moment before reluctantly doing as demanded. He didn't move away though, keeping himself in Ryan's personal space.

"You are my mate-" Jasper tried.

"Say what now?" Ryan shifted so that he sat on the edge of the bed. "Your mate? You can't come into my house, sexually attack me, and then tell me that I'm 'your mate'!"

"I was claiming you!" Jasper defended his actions, even though; he couldn't really blame Ryan for being upset. He did break into his house, after all.

"What the hell are you?" Ryan snapped, finally voicing his assumptions aloud. "You're not a werewolf," Jasper wrinkled his nose, "or a veela... and vampires have red eyes-"

"Only vampires that drink human blood have red eyes." Jasper interrupted. "I am a vampire but I drink animal blood."

"Oh, and that makes everything okay," Ryan said, trying to calm himself.

"My actions were inexcusable," Jasper hummed. "But I cannot let you go un-marked. No matter what you want to believe, you are still my mate."

Ryan stared at him distrustfully, feeling the bites tingle by the close proximity. He didn't want to be anyone's mate, especially against his will.

"I believe that people who are interested in another tend not to break into their homes," Ryan pointed out as he scrambled for something to say, tightening the bed covers around himself as an illusion of protection.

"I am not a person." Jasper shot back, leaning closer to Ryan. "But I admit that I could have handled the situation better."

"Really?"

"I know that you do not trust me, especially after last night" Jasper replied with a frown, slightly upset with himself for his actions. He had never acted that way before. "But I will show you that I can be the perfect gentleman."

Ryan withheld a snort at the comment.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"If I told you, then it won't be a surprise." Jasper smiled. "And I wish to surprise you."

Ryan gnawed his lip. He really didn't want Jasper surprising him. He didn't even want the vampire near him. But he vaguely remembered something that the fake Moody said about mates rejecting their partners...

"I want you to leave," Ryan whispered moments later. "I want you to get out of my house."

Jasper seemed to rear back at Ryan's words, staring at his mate expressionlessly for a moment before he seemed to come to a decision.

"You need time to process." Jasper deduced.

"Yes" Ryan stared at him, one foot now on the carpeted floor. "So please leave."

"If that is what you wish"

"It is"

Jasper nodded his head and did as asked, fighting down the urge to kiss his mate goodbye. If he tried to force himself on Ryan, or did what he did last night, then he could push Ryan further away from him.

Ryan watched him open and slip out the window, ignoring the sudden feeling of loneliness that rose up within him. Shuddering, Ryan got out of bed and made a beeline to the door, out into the hall and down the stairs. Even though he wanted to be kept hidden from the Wizarding World he refused to remain defenseless. Ryan darted across the living room to the cabinet that sat against the wall. His fingers paused on the handle for a second, and then resolutely pulled the small draw open.

Ryan stared down into the draw, feeling the familiar rise of uncertainty. He knew that he may need protection from Jasper, but he also needed to remain hidden. If he used his magic, there was a high possibility of being found. His hand hovered over the holly wood, hesitant to pick it up, before he mentally berated himself for his skittish behavior and grabbed hold of the wood.

Besides, if he uses magic and is consequently tracked down, he could always run again.

* * *

"Whoa, Ryan, what happened to you?" Mike asked as he met up with Ryan later that morning.

"Bad night," Ryan replied roughly.

"Yeah, I can see that..." Mike eyed him with concern, taking in his pale face and the faint dark circles under his eyes.

Ryan tugged on his turtleneck top uncomfortably. The fabric clung to him, and rubbed against the bites, irritating them. He ignored the appreciative glance that Mike shot at him as the boy's eyes darted over his frame. He had read up on Vampires this morning, and learned that they were very possessive creatures. It would be best if he didn't show any interest in Mike at all, lest Jasper took Mike as a potential threat.

"Come on," Ryan walked towards the school. "The bell's about to ring and I was late this morning."

"You're telling me," Mike said. "I thought that I had to go in without you."

"And leave you to the mercy of Jessica and Lauren?" Ryan asked with a smirk. "Tempting."

"Hey!" Mike pretended to look offended for a moment, before he grinned.

"Or I can just let Jessica sit next to you next period." Mike said, nonchalant.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Mike asked, trying to his amusement.

"You would feed me metaphorically to the sharks? The new, defenseless student?" Ryan pouted, deliberately widening his eyes.

Mike seemed to stumble over himself, and Ryan had to hide his smile as Mike righted himself with a light blush. Emerald eyes momentarily flickered over the slightly tanned skin that he was briefly given view of when Mike's shirt rode up. His marks seemed to burn lightly in retaliation at Ryan's silent less-than-innocent approval. The green-eyed teenager felt scared at the dawning understanding of what the bites meant for him.

"Hey, you okay?" Mike's voice broke through Ryan's growing panic.

"Uh- yeah... fine." Ryan cleared his throat. "Come on."

Ryan and Mike pushed their way through and into the school building, both giving Bella a smile, Ryan's more hesitant, as they caught her eye from where she stood talking to Angela. The two boys would have made their way over to the clumsy brunette if it wasn't for the appearance of Jessica by the girls' side. Mike and Ryan did a quick turn and darted down the hall. Of course they didn't get very far before Ryan's bites started to irritate him. Huffing, Ryan scratched the one on his neck as he scanned his immediate surroundings. He instinctively reached for his wand that was tucked in his waistband, eyes going hard as he caught sight of Jasper and his siblings walking in his and Mike's direction. Mike, sensing that something was wrong, turned to look at what caused Ryan's discomfort.

"Ah," Mike winced. "Why are they all looking at you?"

"I have no idea," Ryan lied. "Let's go to English."

Even as he and Mike walked towards the classroom, Ryan felt the tension leave his shoulders as he felt those molten eyes on him, feeling safer now that Jasper's attention was focused on his being. And Ryan hated that the vampire made him feel that way. He tried to ignore Jasper's burning gaze as he turned back to Mike.

"At least the teacher is nicer than Mr. Varner." Ryan said lightly.

"You're just sore because he made you to stand up in front of the whole class." Mike chuckled.

Ryan stuck his tongue out at Mike. "You're mean."

"Oh, come on, it was amusing to see you try and kill Mr. Varner with your eyes."

"And wishful thinking."

"That too." Mike grinned before he became serious. "Look, Ryan, are we still on for later? Going to-"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Ryan said.

"There's a nice diner in Port Angeles that we could go to as well," Mike said, relaxing, "after I show you around that is, and," he lowered his voice, "after we ditch Jessica."

Ryan chuckled. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed.

He scratched at his bites, feeling them tingle almost pleasantly as the Cullens walked by them when he and Mike entered the classroom. Ryan's gaze caught Jasper's dark ones for a moment, before the vampire broke the connection and disappeared from view. It was then that Ryan should have known that Jasper wouldn't have backed off that easily, especially with Mike's apparent interest in him.

* * *

So I tried to redeem Jasper a little in this chapter. Not sure if it worked, but I tried. To me the reason that Jasper acted the way he did was because of his need to claim his mate. I don't think that Jasper is the type of person to force someone to do something they don't want to. Especially his own mate. Now that he has at least spent some time (even if it was forced on Ryan's part) helped to calm him somewhat. But that's just me. What do ya'll think?

Also, who do you think should come to Forks? Sirius and Remus as a definite, but anyone else you might like? I already have some ideas.

And for those of you who either didn't mind A Harry/Jasper/Paul threesome or wanted it. I will eventually be posting a one shot of that… eventually.

ANYWAY…R & R or the Nargles will get you! MWAHAHAHA! -cough-

~ Dami ~


	7. Chapter 7

Emerald Emotions 14/01/2011 11:49:00

Chapter: 7

**This is a Harry Potter/Twilight SLASH crossover. I own neither and they belong to their respectful authors, JKRowling and Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: **After the near death of his Godfather, Sirius, Harry decides it would be best to leave England and all his friends in hope of keeping them safe. Oblivious of the contents of the prophesy, Harry leave for Forks, Washington, where he meets the Cullens and subsequently Jasper. The vampire who is unable to fully contain his blood lust around humans finds his mate in the chosen one, and his control.

**Warning: This is SLASH. If you do not like it and do not like the pairings then do not read the story. Not Beta'd, so there are a lot of mistakes! **

**Edward is with Alice in this fiction, all the other Cullen pairings are the same. **

**Sirius did NOT die! He nearly did but Harry summoned him away in time. Harry did go after Lestrange and did get possessed by Voldemort. Horcruxes do NOT exist however. Bella is in the story but never dated Edward, obviously.**

**Harry's POV is STARTING with Harry in Forks.**

**FEATURES a possessive Jasper.**

**Main Pairing: Harry/Jasper**

Ryan leaned against his car, exhausted. He was waiting for Mike, who had been asked to stay behind and talk with one of the teachers. As he waited, he though back on his day.

It had started out bad with the whole Jasper mess and then gotten worse. Not only had he not been unable to pay attention in any of his classes because of either Jasper or his siblings watching him. He had been annoyed by Jessica and Lauren, who were both trying flirting when him and failing. The only thing that had made the day slightly better was the single purple Hyacinth that had been taped to his locker.

He had at first been confused at what it meant, until Angela had commented on what it was when she saw him with it. He was instantly knew who it was from and even though he was still frightened, he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

He would try to forgive Jasper or at least get to know him. If what he had read this morning was true, most vampires couldn't control themselves around their mates until they claimed them, and even then they were still possessive of them. That being said Ryan would still be wary of the Blonde Adonis. He had just escaped from the Wizarding World after all, he had no intentions of being trapped into something else. But…he could still remember the brief moments where he had given in, the comfort and almost happiness that he had felt underneath the terror. He had never felt anything like that. Was he willing to give up the chance of having that?

Ryan shook his head, trying to banish the thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time to think of those things, Mike and Jessica would be showing up any minute now and he didn't want them to see him like this, lest they ask unwanted questions. With that in mind, Ryan calmed himself and tried to purge himself of thoughts of Jasper Hale.

Of course the moment, he tired to, who else should he see but Jasper himself. He looked as gorgeous as ever with his dirty blonde hair curved around his face like a lion mane, leaning against the Volvo he had his siblings always arrived in, his body was laid out for anyone to see. Wearing dark jeans and a silk dark sapphire blue button down that had a black vest over it, he looked every inch the Adonis Harry had though he was. Over all, if he wasn't so terrified by him, he would have been drooling ( he still kind of was, though he would never admit it). Just as he was about to turn away (not wanted to be caught staring), Jasper turned and looked at him.

Ryan felt a connection between them burst to life. His breath started to come in short burst, his mind going blank from what seemed like hours yet was only a few seconds, He felt almost compelled to go to Jasper but before he could follow through with it, he heard his name being called. Wrenching his eyes away from the dark gold of Jasper's, he looked to see Mike and Jessica heading toward him.

Mentally shaking himself, trying his best to appear as nonchalant as he could, he greeted the two.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" Ryan could feel _those_ eyes watching him, he forced himself not to look back and instead focus on Mike.

"Yeah, we're good." Mike answered, " Hey I was wondering if you mind if we go to Port Angeles first, then when we come back we can study? I figure it would easier for you to drive us there and then when we got back you would only have to drive us back here to our cars"

Nodding, Ryan unlocked his car, getting into the driver's seat. He turned to the passenger side to see Mike getting in beside him and Jessica into the back.

* * *

Mike knew that something was bothering Ryan. The entire day he had been closed off and Jumpy. The only thing that seem to calm him was the flower that he had found on his locker. A flower that Angela said meant Sorry. Now Mike may not be the most intelligent guy in the world but even he could see that whoever was saying sorry was the source of Ryan's worries. Even though he had only just met Ryan, he cared for him in a way he hadn't cared for anyone else before. And the idea that someone was bothering Ryan, pissed him off. But until he found out who was bothering him, he couldn't do anything. So for not he would simply watch Ryan and try to help when he could.

* * *

Jessica was plotting. Surprisingly it wasn't about getting Ryan to date her., but rather to get Mike jealous. You see the only reason she was flirting with Ryan was to get Mike jealous and realize that he was interested in her. She'd liked Mike for two years and hadn't been able to even get him to look at her in a romantic way, she had tried to get Edward Cullen interested in her to use for her plot, but he had only ignored her and went back to his little pixie. But now that Ryan was here and was just as beautiful, if not more, it would work.

All she had to do was beat out Lauren and get Ryan to fall for her, then once she had gotten Mike to realize he wanted her, she would dump Ryan for some reason or another and date Mike. It was Perfect. The only part that would be hard was Lauren, but that wouldn't be too bad, she would use this trip to get to know Ryan better and then she would be ahead of her. Hopefully that would be enough.

With that in mind, Jessica laid back into her seat and watched the scenery pass by.

* * *

It toke about an hour to get to Port Angeles and then about five minutes to find a good parking spot. Getting out of the car, Ryan looked around.

Port Angeles was a beautiful town with multiple attractions. There were lights everywhere and people walking around enjoying the day. It was interesting how you could go from sleepy little Forks to beautiful tourist town Port Angeles in under an hour and a half.

"-an, RYAN!"

Ryan jumped at the call of his name. Looking around, he saw Mike and Jessica standing ahead of him, waiting for him. Realizing that Mike was the one to call him , he ran over to them.

Once he got to them, he smiled a little sheepishly at Mike's look of amusement.

Jessica, who was upset that boys attention where on each other rather then on her, loudly cleared his throat, dragging the boys attention to her.

"So where are we going first?" she asked, smiling as sweetly as possible (though Ryan thought she looked like a man-eating shark)

Ryan looked at Mike, leaving it up to him to choose.

Mike looked around, spotted a restaurant called Bella Italia. Feeling a little hungry, he pointed to the restaurant.

"How about we get something to eat? I'm feeling a little hungry."

* * *

Four hours later, Ryan laid in his bed, his eyes closed thinking about what had happened during his trip to Port Angeles.

Everything had been fine at the restaurant, even Jessica being a pain. They had decided to walk around after eating, during the walk Mike and Jessica had gotten into a argument over something, Ryan wasn't sure what. But the walk had been nice and Ryan had made a interesting discovery.

He had found an actual Wizard run magic bookstore. Now that had been a shock, but no more then his meeting with Mark Adolphus.

_Ryan walked behind Mike and Jessica, who were arguing about something or other. They kind reminded him of Ron and Ginny when they argued, Ryan thought with a pang in his heart. He missed his friends, he really wanted to see them and how they were doing. Everyone must have noticed that he was gone by now. He wondered if they were angry, if they thought he was a coward. _

_Wallowing in his misery, Ryan almost missed a sign that said 'Mari's Bookshoppe', Curious he walked in. Looking around he was shock to feel the slight hint of magic the air. It felt almost like what he felt when he was in his own library, but that couldn't be seeing as his library was only full of books from his families vault. Only magic books. _

_Even more curious, he called out. _

"_Hello? Is anyone here?"_

_There was a silence for a moment before…_

_CRASH!_

_Startled, Ryan rushed toward the sound of the noise. Spotting a mountain of books that had fallen, he ran toward then and noticed a pal hand sticking our from the mountain. Pushing books aside, he gently pulled an older man up onto his feet. _

"_Are you alright?" Ryan asked, as he helped to brush the man off. _

_The man looked at him for a moment before a smile covered his face. _

"_Why yes, I believe I am. Thank you for help."_

"_No problem" Ryan smiled back at the man, then started to pick up the books and stack them in neat piles. _

_While he did this he couldn't help but notice that the books he was stacking were magic books. There were some potion books, others charms, runes and so on. Curious he turned back to the man, who was standing behind him watching him with an almost knowing glint in his eyes. _

_Before he even spoke, the man spoke._

"_I see you noticed. I have to say it's not every day that Harry Potter walks into my shop."_

_Once Ryan heard his name come from the man's lips, he went on guard. Quickly hr thought of anyway the man could know who he was. He didn't look like a Death Eater, but looks could be deceiving. Placing the books down, he turned to face to face the man completely, he wiped all emotion from his face. _

"_Now, Now I don't mean you any harm. My name is Mark, Mark Adolphus. Why don't we go have a cup of tea in the back."_

At first Ryan had refused, but after Mark had pulled out his wand, shown he could do magic and gave a wizard oath that he wouldn't harm him in anyway, shape, or manner; he had relented and gone with him to have tea.

They had sat in silence for a few moments until Mark had started to talk. He spoke on how a good friend of his, who was a seer, had told him that he would receive a very important guest today and that there were a few things that was to give this 'important guest'

Ryan had been very skeptical, seeing as he track record with seers was spotty at best, but after he was shown what he was being given he once again relented.

They had spoken for a few moments more before he received a text from Mike wondering where he was and realized that he need to get back, as he was leaving Mark told him to come back that weekend and they could talk more.

Once he had gotten back to Mike and Jessica, they decided to go back to his house and come back to Port Angeles that weekend as it was getting late and they still need to study.

At the house, Jessica spent most of the time trying to snoop through his things and question on whether he lived in his own and why.

Fortunately, she quieted down as the time dragged on, at about 8:30 Ryan drove them back to the school and then went back home.

And that was how he ended up where he was. He was tired, dealing with Jessica for almost thirteen hours straight, the shock of not only meeting Mark and knowing who he was, then having to do homework had drained him.

One upside was that during all that time he hadn't thought about jasper, but now that he was doing nothing, everything rushed back to him, draining him even more.

As a last attempt to distract himself, he looked through the things, Mark had given him.

A case of Different potions and a list that told what each of them were.

Three books on Wizard Law of the U.S

And a white envelope, he opened it, finding a letter.

Opening the letter, he started to read.

_Dear Ryan,_

_You do not know me, but my Name is Mari Stone. I was a close friend of your grandmother Doria Potter, when she was a child. I moved before he was married to your grandfather, but we kept in contact over the years. Before her death, she asked that if I ever SAW anything concerning you to help. I assume Mark told you I am a Seer. _

_For years, I never SAW a thing concerning you, so you would imagine my surprise when I received a vision involving my good friend, Mark Adolphus and Doria's Grandson. _

_I have given Mark, a few things that I though you might need. Read the books, before you do anything with the potions. You will find that they laws here are different then what you might be use to in the U.K._

_I hope that we will soon be able to meet, I look forward to seeing Doria's grandson. _

_May the Goddess be with you_

_Mari Stone_

_Seer of the Temple of Hecate_

Putting the letter down, Ryan tried to understand what he had just read.

So an old friend of his Grandmother, who he had never met and was a seer had a vision of him meeting Mark, so she sent him a care package of sorts.

_How weird is my life, that things like this seem almost common place. _Ryan thought to himself.

With a sigh, Ryan started to straighten up, making sure that his school stuff was pack and that the house wasn't a mess (something that was left over from years of cleaning for the Dursley's). Then he showered and got ready for bed, bringing one of the Wizard Law books with him to read in bed.

_In the United States of America, Wizard law is different then what is know in the Old World….._

_

* * *

_

So…I'm so SORRY! I meant to update months ago, but things have been very hectic for me and I was sick for most of November and December, I only just got better last week. I tried to write during that time, but was having serious writer's block.

This is the first chapter that I have written, so I'm uber nervous posting thing.

Also As an apology, I will be doing a few things.

First who ever can give me the COMPLETE meaning of the Flower: Hyacinth, first, gets a preview of the next chapter.

Second, you so the reader gets to chose which pairings are involved in the story:

Jacob/Bella

Mike/Jessica

Mike/Jacob

Mike/Paul

Leah/Angela

Jacob/Seth/Paul

Embry/Seth

Leah/Luna

Bella/Angela

Draco/Leah

Remus/Charlie/Sirius

And any other pairing you might like (However you can't change pairings that are already canon, meaning the imprints and cullens)

Finally, I need a beta for all of my stories, One that will be able to remind me to update and would let me bounce ideas off them. Someone that will tell me like it is and is okay with Slash, Femslash, and Het.

Please and Thank you! R & R


End file.
